Magicae Potentia
by iemanharris93
Summary: A millennia has passed since the Exodus of Terra now the Alterra Imperium Magica is an empire spanning three galaxies. Now a major power in the known universe, The Imperium is asked to honor the Alliance Of the Great Races and protect the younger races of the Milky Way galaxy form a race of machines that seek genocide of organics. HP,SG,SW,ME,BSG crossover.OOC!AU!KING!HARRY x FLEUR
1. A summary an an author's note

_MAGICAE POTENTIA_

Third a part in a triology (first and second will be published later...). a millennia has passed since the Exodus of Terra now the Alterra Imperium Magica is an empire spanning three galaxies. Now a major power in the known universe, The Imperium is asked to honor the Alliance Of the Great Races and protect the younger races of the Milky Way galaxy form a race of machines that seek genocide of organics. Darkness approaches the Milky Way but all is not lost for Alterra will come and with it Magic. For after all MAGIC IS MIGHT!

harry potter/star wars/star gate/mass effect CROSS OVER. OOC!AU!GREY!harry fleur.

(beta needed)

 **AU**

hey guy,

This plot has been wreaking havoc in my head for almost a year now... Only now i have managed to gather enough courage to put it to words... This story is kinda like a backward trilogy (as in first book last and last book first). so if some things are a bit confusing at first don't worry it will be cleaned up soon enough...

this story is a massive cross over between harry potter/star wars /star gate/mass effect/battle ship Galactica/and possibly many more...

there will be little if any similarities to any of the canon and events in them, i am only taking the basic plot of the original works...

so if the time line is all jumbled up... no comments.

Also this fanfic is **_very_** heavily inspired by great fanfic works like _THE RISE OF THE WIZARDS , __RISE OF THE WIZARDS : CRYSTAL BLOOD, THE HARBINGER OF CHANGE, THIS CRUDE MATTER, ECT._

And one other thing people _no flames._ I'm a new writer and this happends to be my first story... so understandably i am no JKR or RickR any time soon or maybe ever... _Constructive criticism_ is always welcome along with plot ideas (both major and minor)

. PM me the plot ideas and put the _constructive criticism_ in the reviews.

Some parts of this story can be _very, very_ cliche (...what can i say i have always been a bit dramatic...)

In this story harry is the _Master of death_ and _several_ millenia old _and_ he is currently the emperor of a _intergalactic empire_ (it spans _several_ galaxies). so it understandable if he is a _bit_ OOC.

So last but not least my school life demands (literally) that i spend some (more like hours) time studying... sooooo updates can be a little tricky... but worry not my friends i will try and update once a week and it will be a 2 - 3 chapter update (hopefully big chapters). And if some one is ready to beta my more _difficult_ chapters (fight parts and like), i will be eternally thankful...

That's it guys hopefully i will have the first chapter in a few hours...

~~ieman~~


	2. 1)The journey back

**DISCLAMER:** _All characters in this FanFiction except my OC's belongs to the respective author / story writers / producer / director_

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **THE JOURNEY BACK**

··············································································

 _'Once upon a time there was a race of people who went on a great journey to the stars across the universe…_

 _They went seeking a new name for they had lost their and a new home for they had their taken away from them….._

 _After much time, they found a great string of stars that they can call home they named the stars Avalon, new home Terra and called them self Alterrans or 'Of Terra'._

 _··············································································_

 _An excerpt form 'the story of our ancestors the aqueiteas.'_

 _Book found in vaults under Camelot (suspected prothean site)._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Nova Lightship Orion,** **Command Center**

The Duke of Andromeda sat in the Command chair of the Orion staring out at the multi-coloured tunnel of the hyperspace with his jade green eyes. His thoughts were filled with the transmission they received a mere weeks ago. No. It was not the transmission that had him bothered, it was the way it came. An ark stone. It came through a freaking Ark Stone. It had Bothered his father the Emperor too. That being the reason he was here. Personally.

'But it simply shouldn't have been possible' he thought to him self. 'they are all gone. all gone except for us.' a sudden sadness hit him at the last thought. As it was always when he or others of his kind thought of the Great Races. They were the last of the brethren. The last Magicals. Sure the others could never do things they could. But they still Magical. And that's all that mattered.

He bowed his head as he thought back to the fall. The Fall. What an incorrect term. It was by no means a simple fall that lasted days or even decades. No The Fall of The Great Races took two millennia to complete.

The Furling were the first to fall. They were short lived race, with lifespans barely completing seven decades. As such they craved war, as most short lived races do. They destroyed them self's in the end. Yes the furling were the first to fall, but sadly not the lasts.

The Asgard was the next to follow. Having seen what happened to the Furlings, The Asgard seemed eternal life. Cloning. Cloning was their answer. There was no other word his kind hated as much as cloning. Sure they grew back their lost limbs using structure pods. But Clone their whole body as a way to stop death? Blasphemy. The Asgard was proof enough. Their degrading DNAs made it so that their cloned bodied eventually just stopped being able to host their consciousness. And they kept it quiet too. Proud Bastards. The Coven never knew until they just stopped attending one day. Delegations were sent to enquire and what they saw that day made most Alterrans present to seek the _path of solitude_. Empty cities. Thousands And Thousands of empty cities. An entire Race just gone.

And Then the last was The Nox. Beautiful, peace-loving Nox. So naive that they refused to put up orbital defence platforms claiming no race would be so evil as to destroy an entire planet from the orbit. The Ori was. When the Ori struck them in the back, even the Nox 's hidden cities could save the any longer. Not form the planet killer missiles. Oh, The Ori Paid alright. They paid in _blood_ for every Nox life the took. The Imperium saw to that. A million Alterran light ships saw to that. Their _useless_ , _primitive_ weapons clashed again and again with the unyielding Alterran shields while the Alterrans hunted them into extinction. Such _fools_ thinking they could stand against a great race, Even with their infinite fleet. _(1)_

A mental nudge brought him out of his thoughts. The ship was approaching Heliopolis. It took a week to get their. ' _Not surprising_ ' he thought ' _We were all the way back in Andromeda'._

"Commander" He called.

And immediately a young looking man marched up to him and gave a crisp salute.

"Yes, My Lord" he said in a reverent voice. After all how could he not? sitting before him was one of the first of the Alterrans. Son to The man who created the Imperium out of a war torn people. A man who's age could only be assessed in eons... _A True Ancient._

"We approach Heliopolis commander." the Duke stated stand up. "Take command of the vessel. I must get ready."

"As You wish my Lord" The commander bowed.

Commander Atateas B'onse Turned towards the deck window as his Admiral walked out of the command center. He did not sit n the chair. No the chair was the admiral's. Nor did he give orders, it was not needed the crew knew what was to be done. but rather he too was lost in his thoughts. He had been a mere decade old when the exodus was taken.

' _Avalon - the first stars_ ' he thought ' _We are Home again' ._

 **Abroad Dreadnought Palaveen's Might,** **CIC**

Admiral Desolas was having a bad day.

"Shields down to 20% Sir"

No that was wrong. He was having a very bad day. The day had started easily enough. it was supposed to be a very normal police action. Take care of a few Batarian slavers who was using a remote system as a base. Very easy, can be back in two days they said.

' _Then by the sprits!!! how the hell did it go so wrong?'_ he thought to himself in desperation.

But all was not lost. The Turian ships still had the numerical superiority, and come on it was just some sprits forsaken pirates and slave traders. The only reason they was being pushed back was because the pirates bloody ambushed them.

"Relay orders to get into standard v-block formation" He ordered "let's teach these Batarian swages the foolishness of thinking that they can stand against the Turian fleet"

The effect was almost immediate. the attacking Batarians suddenly found their positions reversed. Admiral Desolas watched proudly as the fleet perfectly showcased the Turian discipline and pushed back the slave fleet rapidly.

"Sir we are pushing them back, twenty of their ships have been decimated" his XO informed him. "But a group of ten seem to be moving towards the relay."

Just as his XO finished speaking the Turian fleet destroyed the last cruiser in the enemy fleet. and the the escaping ships headed into the relay.

"Orders Admiral" The XO queried "Should were follow or not"

Desolas hesitated. their orders were clear, and it said noting about following the escape party into sprits knows what system. There could be any thing on the other side. if he played this wrong he would be putting the entire council space in danger. And they really didn't need another Richini incident. He needed orders. New orders.

"Get me the councilor Sparatus on the comm. right away" He barked.

Getting the call was easy enough. Under a minute his communications officer had his comm.link to the Turian councilor connected. 'as efficient as they are ment to be' he thought 'good Turians the lot of them'

The call connected with a beep and his omni-tool lit up with the counselor's face. "Ah, Admiral Desolas" he greeted "There has been some sorts of complications, I assume ."

"Yes councilor, we managed to destroy most of the Batarian ships but the capital ship and a small fleet of ten other ships managed to escape through the relay. The situation is unprecedented. We need new orders sir" the admiral replied.

The councilor looked thought full for a few moments and then answered , " Admiral, your orders are as follows - you are to follow the escaped ships into the relay, if they have a base on the other side you are to destroy it. If not you are to hunt down the escapees and destroy them so they dont cause us any further trouble. But Admiral if you are to encounter a new civilization do not attack them. Open peaceful contact with them and find out if they are the ones that opened the relay. If they are then they have broken the council law and as such you are to invade and subjugate them. That way we get a new client race and council law is kept"

"Yes councillor it will be done or we will die trying" Desolas said with a salute.

Sparatus nodded and cut the connection. Turning to the communications officer again he said "get a comm.channel opened to all ships"

the comm. Officer nodded and said "Its open sir". **"Attention all ships, we have received new orders from councillor Sparatus. we are to follow the escapees trough the relay and destroy them. In the unlikely event of encountering a new species we are to hold fire and not attack. I expect you to follow the orders without failure. Get into defence formation onece out of the relay. that will be all."**

Desolas took a long, deep breath. 'by the sprits please don't let this get anymore complicated than it already is.' he prayed before ordering the jump.

Coming out of the relay you could hear a pinn drop inside the CIC.

"By the sprits what is that thing?" The XO said atlast, he sounded a little chocked.

Infront of them was a scene that the turians would never forget. A massive behemoth of a ship of a _truly alien_ design that seemed as if it could fill the entire citadel inside was engaged in battle with the Slave Capital ship and the ten other cruisers and dreadnoughts.

 _'No, Not a battle... A pig Slaughter'_ thought the Admiral. because the ballistic fire of the slave fleet seemed to be bouncing of some sort of shape fittng shield that seemed to fit over the ship like a second hull. while the ship was firing what looked to be some sort of energy weapon that was destoying the Slave fleet left and right with a _one shot one kill_ ratio. and what was even worse was it did not even seem to be firing its primary weapon. he could only guess what the _gigantic_ turret that possibly fired the same energy weapon was capable of. And it was _NOT_ a Good Picture.

Finishing of with the pirates the ship turned in their direction. It was then that the turians got a good view of the ship. The first thing on many minds was the notion that the ship was too perfect. The entire ship essentially looked like a work of art, what with the strange glowing blue lines running all over it. The second thing was the sheer absurdity of its design. there was essentially no visible engines or just about any thing the sprits damed thing looked to be cut from a single block of whatever dark metal was used.

"Sir" the voice of his XO brokbroke him out of his stupor "sir, there seems to be some sort of passive energy coming of the ship and its pointed towards us"

A glowing blue ball seemingly flew in through the hull and stoped in front of the Admiral. It cleared to form a holographic bipedal who seemed to be dressed it a flowing white robes with golden design. the entire seened so _foreign_ to Desolas. And then the being Spoke.

" _Greetings sentient"_

 **AN:**

 **PHEWWWUUUU... that took a long,long time to write... please forgive for any gramatical or spelling mistakes. I have no beta... so i have to do the correction on my own... And Yeah NO FLAMES!!!! though _constructive criticism_ is always welcome...**

 **And please review telling me suggestions and such... i am new to The writing business so i need all the help i can get...**

 **(1) A viritual cookie to anyone who can guess the reference... ;)**

 **RR**

 **~~~ieman~~~**


End file.
